An application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that is customized for a particular use rather than a general purpose use. Some ASICs are reconfigurable or reprogrammable. Such ASICs may be referred to as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs).
ASICs and other integrated circuits may be installed on pluggable systems. Huggable systems may have root of trust components, such as a BIOS or boot firmware. A chain of trust may be established by validating each component of hardware or software from the bottom up. A kernel of trust, which may be encapsulated in the boot software of a computing device, for example, may be used to grow a chain of trust outward.